


Pajamas (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [51]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Pajamas, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A sick day turns into a pajama day.





	Pajamas (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It had been a weird week. It was the first time that Bethany had to watch Jack all on her own for a whole week. Aaron had been out of town for a case, which left her to take care of the boy since his aunt Jessica was out of town as well. She didn’t mind, though, she liked the little man and it would give her some more one-on-one time with him.

The first few days had gone by smoothly. Jack was adorable and super easy to take care of. Their routine was always the same: get up; get Jack ready for school while getting ready for work; have breakfast; call Aaron on their way to Jack’s school; drop him off; go to work; pick him up after school; go home; give him a bath; take care of dinner while he watches cartoons; have dinner; brush his teeth; clean the kitchen while he watches some more cartoons; put him in bed; talk to Haley; goodnight kiss; take a quick shower; and then bed.

Bethany quickly got used to that routine. Sometimes they would go for ice cream after school, but all in all, it was always the same. But then Friday came and it turned their routine out of the window. She had gone to wake him up and saw that he was sweating. Placing her hand against his forehead, she noticed he was feeling slightly hotter than usual.

Getting the thermometer from the bathroom, she checked his temperature. She was starting to get worried about the little boy. Checking the thermometer, she saw he was running a fever. She thought she should call Aaron, after all he was his son, but decided to call Jack’s pediatrician first. No point in worrying Aaron before she knew if she needed to get the boy to the doctor or even the E.R.

Calling Jack’s doctor, she told him that his fever was just above 100ºC, but barely. He seemed alert but still a bit uncomfortable. The doctor told her that all he needed was plenty of fluids and rest, telling him that if it rises above the 102ºC mark, to take Jack to see him. Bethany agreed and, after thanking him, ended the call. She said to Jack that today he was going to stay home from school and rest. She told him to try and get some more sleep and that she would wake him to have some lunch. The little boy gave her a small smile and fell right asleep.

Leaving the boy’s room, she quickly called Aaron. He picked up after the second ring, expecting to hear his son’s voice, but hearing hers instead. She told him not to freak out but that Jack was sick. She said that she had already called his doctor and that the doctor had recommended rest and fluids. She could hear in Aaron’s voice the concern for his son, when telling her that they had just closed the case earlier and that he was on his way to the airport to get back home.

Bethany reassured him that Jack was okay and was getting some more sleep, in order to try and lower his fever. Aaron told her that he couldn’t wait to get home and see them both. She told him that they would be waiting and after a few more minutes, hung up the call. She then made two more calls: one to her work, letting them know that she wouldn’t be able to go that day, since Jack was sick, and the other to Jack’s school, letting them know the same thing.

After all the calls were made, she moved to the kitchen and started planning on what to do for lunch. She went with the classics: chicken soup and fresh orange juice. She took the chicken out and let it out to defrost. That’s when she had an idea to make that day a little less boring for Jack.

Going into her and Aaron’s bedroom, she pulled the blankets from their bed and brought them to the living room, taking a few pillows with her as well. She placed one blanket on the floor and the others on the couch so they could cover themselves with. Spreading the pillows all around the blanket on the floor, she went and got a few of Jack’s favorite movies and placed next to the DVD player. Once that was done, she went back to her bedroom and changed into some comfortable pajamas.

Bethany looked at the clock and saw it was time to start getting lunch ready. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she started with the chicken soup. Putting the chicken in a pot to boil, she moved on to the orange juice. She had lunch almost done, when Jack showed up in the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes, and told her he was thirsty. She filled a glass with some orange juice and gave it to him. The little boy drank it like he hadn’t had a drink in days.

When he was finished, he looked more awake and he saw that she was wearing pajamas. That’s when she told him that she was declaring that day as pajama day. Turning the stove off, she took Jack’s hand and lead him back to his room. She was going to give him a bath to try and help lower the fever.

After Bethany had given Jack his bath, she changed him into a fresh pajama and brought him back to the living room. She sat the boy on the blanket and told him to choose a movie for them to see while they ate. While he was busy with picking a movie, she went back to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of soup for him, as well as a glass of juice.

Bringing it back to the living room on a tray, she placed the tray in front of him and got the movie he had chosen playing. Watching him eat, she started to think about Aaron and how worried he must’ve been. Sending him a quick text, she told him that Jack was up and eating. She got a text back saying that he would land in a couple of hours.

She knew it was only a matter of time until Aaron would be back home, but until then that little boy was her responsibility and she was gonna make sure he was going to be okay. No matter what.

(To be continued in Part 2)


End file.
